User blog:Tovorok/ERB Wiki Tag Team Rap Tourney Sea BreZ vs The Silent Beast
Ok so this is the rap battle for BreZ and Shark vs SM and Tovorok Intro: The Arena shows Sea BreZ confronting Silent Mocker BreZ: Listen mate, you're gonna lose so easily, you dont even have a partner with you. Shark: Ye, hehe. SM: Thats where you're wrong. Behold my partner! A mysterious figure is shown walking down the ramp and reveals himself to be: Herbert the Pervert! Herbert: Hi, SM! Hmmmm... BreZ: Uhhh...wut? SM: Dammit, wrong entrance, I meant that entrance! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TAG TOURNEY! BreZ and Shark: The Sea BreZ Another mysterious figure is showing walking down the right ramp, wearing a hood. VS Smoke emerges as the hooded figure walks down to SM. Silent Mocker and... The hooded figure removes the hood to reveal himself to be... TOVOROK! The Silent Beast! BEGIN! Sea BreZ Welcome to the shark pool, you feeble fresh meat fools Our crew’s keeping it cool, while a Nail divorced this tool See, for someone named “Silent” you can’t keep your mouth shut So now prepare to get violent with the motherfucking Dutch Yo, it’s the king of the jungle sitting on my wiki throne We kill this Mockingbird’s tone, letting these freaks be pwned There’s no MC in this McCoy so why don’t you boys take a seat Because this lion and this shark are the true kings of these beasts So the primes of sophistication versus primal rhyming jokes We’ll smoke you two blokes ‘till you regret you ever spoke So here's some bad news dudes, you’re gonna lose your rap debut. We’ll just bite and chew these noobs, you fools ought to bid adieu Silent Beast SM: Shut up, my partner is Tovorok no one knows who Shark is. Just a loser how should quit the wiki biz Brez lets just stop the lion theme Becuase your wiki future behind you it seems Oh whats that? You want me to stop? I only just started. Drop rhymes on you from the top... Tovorok: Now its time to Tovorok and roll! Cause I'm about to bring in the whole damn show! I'm an X-Man, beating Sharks and lionwannnabes named BreZ Cause when I'm done its Days of Future Past... For you two as you'll be extinguished Cause your chances of victory is the size of your penis! By the way, I get the strange feeling That the wounds from this battle will take time for healing! Sea BreZ We’ll turn you into Loud Mockery, while we X these mutants out Your parents thought you couldn’t handle the wiki, without a doubt These seasoned emcees are opening beast hunting season On this recent user emcee team that can’t even dis decent. And I’ve got a question for you Silent, why are you so incompetent? Tovorok, you are as useless as you were in the apocalypse We’re confident that we’ll dominate, we’ll cage these beasts and lock it Face the consequence, we’re somping Tov and Mocker while we’re rocking it The Silence will fall as we mount our wall with the heads of these animals. We’re going ham on these silent lambs, so you can just call us Hannibal. These beasts are all bark, you can go and bite BreZ and Shark’s arse This tourney is just like your series you won't get to the second part Silent Beast SM: Plz you couldn't me,I'm unstoppable can't you see Shark when was the last you were even seen One of these emcees comes from a country known for clogs After this I'll get loyg to write your name in the block log! Tovorok: Now now Mocker, let me do the talking. Cause now I'm here to address the blocking reasons to an admin for these two assbags Yo, I'm a Professor of Beast Kickass! I think you need to get back in your ginger white van and do you- know- what Cause there's nothing funny about Sharks being pwned by animals of land! Your fate is the same as everyone in your little show, Brezzy Boy! Cause at the end of this let the bodies hit the Floooooooooor! WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE! TAG TEAM TOURNEY BATTLES OF WIKIA! Ok, now I think BreZ and Shark should go on cause they whooped my ass and I think rap battling's still too early for me, but I'm ok. :) A vote for me is ok. But the true winner is SeaBreeZ in my heart. SM agrees too. But thanks for this chance guys. I need to hone my skills if I am to continue. But thank you giving me a chance at this. (respect) Category:Blog posts